Inesperado
by Ivorosy
Summary: Inesperado. Vaya que lo fue, vaya que lo es. Nadie podría preverlo, o a lo mejor sí, quién sabe y qué importa, de cualquier manera ya está hecho. Y verdadero o no, falso o no, pasajero o eterno, se ha enamorado de Bruce Banner. Pequeño relato de Natasha y sus líos mentales respecto a Bruce. Situado después de "Avengers age of Ultron".


_**Aclaraciones:**_ _Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro más que por hobby y gusto por escribir, y el único lucro que recibiría –en todo caso- es de quienes voluntariamente me dejen algún review ;)_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Posible OoC (Ya, que no soy pionera en este fandom). Spoliers si no han visto "Avengers age of Ultron". Puede que cursi, depende si es considerado o no como tal y si es un cursi más o menos al gusto de cada cual._

 _ **N/A:**_ _Mi primer fic por estos lares; y es que, mientras veía la película me fui encariñando con este par. No sé, son raras las parejas basadas en cómics con las que llego a simpatizar/gustar y de hecho, no les suelo tener mucha fe dado a que éstas suelen ser muy volubles y hoy podrán estar con una/o pero al siguiente será con otra/o. Pero bueno, basándome en el momento, escribo del y por el momento de la recién nacida "Brutasha" desde mi punto de vista y el porqué –más o menos- me gustó. Espero guste y cualquier sugerencia, corrección y/o comentario será recibido._

 _ **Palabras:**_ _866._

* * *

.

 **I** n **e** s **p** e **r** a **d** o

.

* * *

 **Lo inesperado es lo que cambia la vida.**

 _Anónimo._

* * *

.

El amor es para niños. Así es, así piensa Natasha. Sin embargo, hela allí, con el corazón encogido, con un sentimiento tan cercano y que raya la línea invisible de la ternura, del cariño y de la empatía. De lo acogedor, de lo cálido, de la tristeza y de la felicidad. Con una chispa de pasión, de coqueteo. Una sombra pálida de lo que podría ser amor.

Una vida ha pasado desde que siente eso por alguien. Que se lo despertara aquel hombre tan roto, tan inestable. Le recuerda a ella. Le recuerda mucho a ella, para ser precisos. A lo mejor, por eso le causó (en primer lugar), ese peculiar interés. Sí, Bruce Banner está roto; hombre de complejidad que pese al humilde porte que cargue, se le hace difícil en descifrar del todo. Y eso le provoca ansias, desespero; porque ella es inteligente, perspicaz, y que no pueda leerlo, sólo hacen aumentar el interés.

A veces lo entiende, a veces no. Quiere hacerlo, desea hacerlo. Porque más allá de su inestabilidad, del peligro, si uno se fija y se atreve a interpretar que hay más dentro, se puede (probablemente) ser capaz de toparse con aquellos oscuros y marrones ojos que son tristes, que son dulces, amables y tímidos; que hacen juego con esa sonrisa, que a su vez le hacen esas bifurcaciones, arrugas, al derredor de los ojos; producto de, puede ser, los años de experiencia; aunque opta más que serán prematuras por las penas, por los muchos días de angustias, de temores, de noches sin sueño, pensando en muerte, quién sabe qué más.

Exactamente, por una parte se ve reflejada en él y por otra parte desconoce tanto. Pero le atrae y le agradan todas las cosas que le hace sentir. Porque sí, es agradable. Esas pláticas, el contacto visual que le hace temblar en el interior y le hacen sonreír inconscientemente. La profunda y bella dulzura que le inculca.

Se pregunta constantemente cómo es que pudo llegar a esas conmiseraciones. Más todavía, ¿cómo es que Bruce Banner le pudo hacer sentir aquél sentimiento de tinte romántico que creyó perdido? En primer lugar, apenas encendido. No lo sabe, la respuesta nunca le satisface y solamente se deja llevar; por esa vez opta por aquella opción poco prudente, nada inteligente.

Inesperado. Vaya que lo fue, vaya que lo es. Nadie podría preverlo, o a lo mejor sí, quién sabe y qué importa, de cualquier manera ya está hecho. Está hecho, se _ha enamorado_. Y verdadero o no, falso o no, pasajero o eterno, se ha enamorado de Bruce Banner. Del hombre roto, del amable, de la bestia, del complejo, del sencillo, del tonto, del genio, del ingenuo, del realista, del voluble, del que siempre está enojado, del que se odia así mismo; de todo él. Y no busca repararlo, porque ella misma está deshecha. Quizá, entre ambos pedazos, puedan hacer uno. O hacer el intento de. Una placentera compañía, lamiéndose mutuas heridas; aunque sea solamente eso y nada más.

Y así como el amor da, quita; y como reconforta, lastima. Y le duele, le duele su huida, el que la deje atrás. Aún comprendiendo a medias sus razones; porque él ya las ha expuesto más de una vez: El temor de dañarla en cualquier sentido, el no poder ni siquiera consigo mismo; motivos diversos y parecidos que sinceramente, no le terminan por interesar. Es honesta consigo misma, es honesta al desearse a su lado, al visualizar un futuro que sabe de antemano jamás podrá ser. Imposible, de ese modo es. Lo sabe pero no lo acepta. Y por ahora no quiere. Que cada que la vida le dé un respiro termina pensando en él; qué cada que se puede finaliza en el recuerdo de un beso, de miradas encontradas o en un contacto de manos. En la esperanza del _quizá, a lo mejor, algún día._

¿Quién lo diría? Ella pensando así respecto a alguien. Preguntándose el dónde estará, el qué hará, qué pensará. Si la tendrá en mente, tanto como ella a él.

Y todavía en su tristeza y sus penas se regocija en todo lo que siente. Porque todo eso, tan inesperado, le cambió su forma de vida, ya sea para bien o para mal, ya sea un sentimiento efímero o imperecedero, lo agradece. En verdad lo agradece, porque la hacen sentir de un nuevo y diferente modo, muy viva. Y puede que eso sea el principio de muchos otros acontecimientos. Puede ser.

Mira el mapa, constantemente ahora lo hace; se ha vuelto _casi_ costumbre. Y donde recaigan sus ojos, su dedo siguiendo un trayecto imaginario y haciendo teorías dada la información que de cuando en cuando se le suelta, es donde piensa puede estar aquel fortachón. Sonríe a medias. Nostálgica, un poco dolida, pero feliz a fin de cuentas, al recordar el amable rostro de Banner. Traga saliva, el silencio le hace charla unos minutos, luego, continua normalmente con su día.

Si tan sólo supiera, que donde señaló en el mapa, es justamente donde el hombre que tanto recuerda se encuentra; y que éste evoca tantas cosas tan parecidas a las de ella. Porque sí, así es. También, a veces, la piensa.

 **O0O0O**


End file.
